moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cars 4 (2021 Disney and Pixar animated film)
The film is scheduled to be released on January 2021. Cars 4 is the 4th and final installment of the Cars series. Elyssa Carrera the Kelly green Porsche car is another character to have several first person hood views on the TV screen, especially one where she is flying and somersaulting side by side high in the air before crashing into things again when she broke her brakes as she is going on a drive away from Radiator Springs alone in Cars 4 which will come out in June 2021. The first being Lightning McQueen has several first person hood views on the TV screen, especially one where he is getting through a huge wreck in the first Cars movie released in 2006. Cars 4 script before it's Introduction: to the inside of Lightning McQueen and Sally's home as it says 12:00 AM. Sally, Lightning McQueen, and their 2 kids are sleeping in their beds. Just then, the phone began ringing. It was the same ringtone a Nortel phone has when set on ringer # 2. When the phone stopped ringing after ten seconds, there was a clicking sound from the answering machine Sally: answering machine recording Hello. You have reached the Carrera. Lightning McQueen: answering machine recording And McQueen residence. Sally: answering machine recording We are unavailable to come to the phone now. Lightning McQueen: answering machine recording Leave a message and your number after the sound of the tone and we will get back to you as soon as we can. Sally and Lightning McQueen: on answering machine recording Thank you for your call. machine beeps Cruz Ramirez: answering machine Hi Mister McQueen. I was calling to say that we had a great time racing around Willy's butte. I did my turn right to go left trick many times during our race. I tell you, it was amazing. We were doing our dirt spin at Willy's butte. I do understand that it's okay that you lost that race we did. And you did say that you did have a lot of fun. Mister McQueen, enjoy your sleep and I will see you next week. Good night. answering machine makes clicking noises, then a dial tone from the answering machine can be heard after that, and then, the answering machine finally beeps it cuts to Lightning McQueen, Sally, and their two kids still sleeping in their beds in the darkness before the Cars 4 introduction starts playing Elyssa Carrera decided to go on a joyride away from Radiator Springs by herself. Once she is driving away from Radiator Springs, she did not know she had bad brakes. Elyssa's brakes broke when she got on the highway. When her brakes had broken, Elyssa went out of control, crashing into numerous things, even fuel dispensers. Elyssa then rockets over a mountain of tires like a ramp, sending the green Porsche flying and somersaulting side by side high through the air and she continues to go out of control. Elyssa starts crashing into things again. Finally, the wild and terrifying crashing into things ride ends when Elyssa launches into a violent rollover crash right through a brick wall. Cast * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera * Cheech Marin as Ramone * Michael Wallis as Sheriff * Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore * Paul Dooley as Sarge * John Ratzenberger as Mack * Jenifer Lewis as Flo * Katherine Helmond as Lizzie * Tony Shalhoub as Luigi * Guido Quaroni as Guido * Richard Kind as Van * Edie McClurg as Minny * Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez (A blue and yellow number 51 Dinoco race car) * Craig Ferguson as Red (Speaking voice during the movie) * Daniel Suárez as Danny Swervez * Keith Furguson as Lee Revkins Pitties * Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm * Keanu Reeves as Marcus Bolt * Kristen Bell as Lynn * Michael Caine as Finn McMissile * Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell * Bruce Campbell as Rod "Torque" Redline * Jason Isaacs as Leland Turbo (Comeback) * Michel Michelis as Tomber * Chris Cooper as Smokey * Junior Johnson as Junior * Isia Whitlock, Jr. as River Scott * Margo Martindale as Louise Nash * Michael J. Fox as Nigel Gearsley * Tom Hanks as Frank Pinkerton * Tim Allen as Charlie Cargo * Michael Imperioli as Tubbs Pacer * Jack Black as Tom Diesel * Jim Parsons as Ron Hover * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Sven * Tom Magliozzi as Rusty Rust-eze * Ray Magliozzi as Dusty Rust-eze * Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks * Donald Fullilove as Stinger (Speaking Voice) * Tara Strong as Candice (Peter Mcqueen and Elyssa Carerra's best friend) * Randy Savage as El Machismo * Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass * Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip * Brent Musburger as Brent Mustangburger * Franco Nero as Uncle Topolino * John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli * Tress MacNeille as Francesca Bernoulli (Francesco Bernoulli's Daughter) * Jonathan Forbes as Zachary Johnson * Keith Wickham as Rip Clutchgoneski (Speaking Voice) * Carlos Alazraqui as Raoul ÇaRoule * Antonio Banderas as Miguel Camino * Dan Castellaneta as Shu Todoroki * Hank Azaria as Max Schnell * Lewis Hamilton as Himself (Race Car) * Lindsey Collins as Mia * Elissa Knight as Tia * E.J Holowicki as DJ * Jonas Rivera as Boost * Adrian Ochoa As Wingo * Lou Romano as Snot Rod * Jeremy Piven as Harv * Jeremy Clarkson as Himself * Reese Witherspoon as Kathy Copter * Emily Blunt as Katherine * Matt Hill as Judge Honda * James McAvoy as Prince Wheeliam * Jeff Gordon as Jeff Gorvette * William Byron as William Corvette * Jon Cryer as Todd * Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper * Mason Vale Cotton as Toby, a # 1 Lightning McQueen fan club member * Bailee Madison as Melanie, another # 1 Lightning McQueen fan club member * Denis Leary as Trev Diesel * David Cross as Andy Gearsdale * Salma Hayek as Carla Veloso * Johnny Depp as General Achy * Sig Hansen as Crabby the Boat * Jack Nicholson as Al Oft * Eddie Murphy as Murphy * Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley * Elizabeth Daily as Peter McQueen. Elyssa Carerra's older brother and the main deuteragonist of Cars 4 (He is Lightning McQueen and Sally's son) * Cathy Cavadini as Elyssa Carrera. An Irish green 2002 911 porsche carrera and the main protagonist of Cars 4 (She is Lightning McQueen and Sally’s Daughter and youngest child) * Ned Beatty as Pope Pinion IV * Richard Wilson as Chuck Manifold * Jay Leno as Jay Limo * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Rochelle * John Cleese as Bulldog * Cedric the Entertainer as Leadbottom * Teri Hatcher as Dottie * Brad Garrett as Chug * Dale Earnhardt, Jr. as Junior * Alex Bowman as Alex Breakman * Flo Rida as Falcon Bull * Joe Mantegna as Grem * Peter Jacobson as Acer * Eddie Izzard as Miles Axlerod * Thomas Kretschmann as Professor Zundapp * Santino Fontana as Charger * Samuel Vincent as Swift Alternater * Richard Petty as Strip Weathers * Humpy Wheeler as Tex Dinoco * Robert Pattinson as Benny Brakedown * Will Smith as Walmart Wally * Chris Rock as Lee Revkins * Nathan Lane as Milo * Tim Curry as Jack Albertson * Raymond Ochoa as Arlo-Mobile * Teresa Gallagher as Mater's Computer Screen * John Michael Higgins as Stanley * Sarah Vowell as Violet/ Violeta Parr * Jennifer Lopez as Enya Parr (Violet's Daughter) Category:Owen Wilson films Category:Ringo Starr films Category:Films starring Michael J. Fox Category:Michael Keaton films Category:Films starring Matthew Lillard